Ella es mi destino
by Rammstein1666
Summary: Un invento de Tails a hecho que las dimensiones de Mobius y Equestria se unan, trayendo consigo a varias ponys de esa tierra. Sonic conoce un día a Rainbow Dash y decide conocerla mas.
1. Un encuentro inesperado

**Hola amigos y amigas como estan, espero que bien, bueno hoy les traigo otro fanfic que se me ocurrio mientras jugaba Sonic Adventure. Aclaro de una vez que la serie My Little Pony no la he visto, y solo conozco los personajes por internet, sin mas que decir empezemos.**

**Los personajes de Sonic y My Little Pony no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>MI DESTINO ES ELLA<strong>

**CAPITULO 1**

**ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Era un día normal en Mobius, Sonic y sus amigos estaban reunidos en un lugar, ya que Tails quería mostrarles algo importante.

**Sonic:** Entonces… ¿Qué querías mostrarnos Tails?

**Knuckles**: Si Tails venga, muéstranos lo que es

**Tails**: Esta bien, tranquilos chicos. Ahora les presento…. ¡El portal interdimensional!

**Amy**: ¿Es todo?

**Tails**: ¿Qué?

**Shadow**: ¿Tanta espera solo para una maquina? Vaya pérdida de tiempo

**Tails**: ¿Es que no lo entienden? Con este portal podríamos viajar a dimensiones distintas a la nuestra y encontrar otras formas de vida y…

**Sonic**: ¿Y funciona?

**Tails**: Emmm… Bueno…

**Cream**: Si Tails, ¿funciona?

**Tails**: Pues…

**Amy**: Vamos Tails, responde.

**Tails**: Pues la verdad no lo he probado

**Shadow**: Entonces como puedes decir que esa cosa hace todo eso si ni si quiera lo has encendido.

**Tails**: Esta bien, ¿quieren ver? Pues entonces encenderé el portal.

Tails jaló una palanca y el portal comenzó a funcionar pero al tratar de cruzar el portal, Tails no se iba a ninguna parte solo salía del otro lado del portal pero en la misma dimensión, Tails estaba un poco defraudado de que su invento no funcionara.

**Cream**: Bueno Tails, al menos lo intentaste

**Sonic**: Si Tails, no te entristezcas amigo, vamos por unos chili dogs y veras como se te pasa esto.

**Tails**: Esta bien Sonic, vamos.

Todos se fueron, Tails olvido apagar el portal, así que el portal permaneció encendido por mucho tiempo…

Una semana después de eso, Sonic y Tails estaban corriendo por diversión. Sonic había tomado la delantera pues para Sonic, Tails era muy lento. Sonic corría tan rápido que volteo solo un segundo para atrás y cuando volvió a mirar al frente se estrelló contra alguien…

**Sonic**: Ouch…

**Rainbow Dash**: Hey fíjate por donde corres pequeña rata azul.

**Sonic**: Lo siento, es solo que estaba corriendo con mi amigo y…

**Rainbow Dash**: ¿Corriendo?

**Sonic**: Si pero…

**Rainbow Dash**: ¿Eres rápido?

**Sonic**: Claro, soy el erizo más rápido de todo el mundo.

**Rainbow Dash**: Interesante…

**Sonic**: Bueno como te iba diciendo yo…

**Rainbow Dash**: Te reto a una carrera

**Sonic**: ¿Una carrera?

**Rainbow** **Dash**: Si, o ¿acaso tienes miedo de que te venza?

**Sonic**: ¿Vencerme tu? Pero si solo eres una Pegaso

_(Pensamiento de Sonic: Una Pegaso muy linda por cierto)_

**Rainbow Dash**: Corrección, soy la Pegaso más rápida de todo Equestria.

**Sonic**: ¿En serio? Bueno pues esta carrera será interesante.

Sonic y Rainbow Dash se pusieron en posición de salida y a la cuenta de tres, ambos salieron disparados. Ambos eran muy rápidos, ninguno de los dos podía ponerse a la delantera. Al final la carrera termino cuando ambos se cansaron y decidieron terminar.

**Sonic**: Vaya, eres muy rápida.

**Rainbow Dash**: Tú también eres muy rápido.

**Sonic**: Bueno, cuéntame de dónde eres, nunca antes te había visto en Mobius.

**Rainbow Dash**: Bueno realmente yo no soy de aquí.

**Sonic**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Rainbow Dash**: Bueno, mis amigas y yo cruzamos un portal muy extraño que apareció en Equestria, no sabíamos a donde conducía pero por lo visto ya lo averigüe.

**Sonic**: Oye dijiste que habías venido con un grupo de amigas ¿no?

**Rainbow Dash**: Sip

**Sonic**: Entonces ¿Dónde están?

**Rainbow Dash**: Bueno, no creo que estén muy lejos de aquí o incluso pueden estar juntas.

**Sonic**: ¿Qué te parece si las buscamos?

**Rainbow Dash**: Ok

En ese momento llego Tails volando

**Tails**: Sonic, al fin te encuentro

**Sonic**: ¡Tails, cuanto tiempo sin vernos!

**Tails**: Sonic, nos vimos hace unas horas.

**Sonic**: ¡¿Horas?! ¿Eso significa que estuve corriendo con esta Pegaso por horas?

**Rainbow Dash:** Tal parece que sí.

**Tails**: Hey Sonic, ¿Quién es ella?

**Sonic**: Bueno ella es… emm… ¿Cuál dices que es tu nombre?

**Rainbow Dash:** Me llamo Rainbow Dash. ¿Y tú?

**Sonic**: Yo soy Sonic, Sonic el erizo

**Tails**: Y yo soy Tails.

**Sonic**: He Tails, estábamos a punto de buscar a las amigas de Dash, ¿nos hechas una mano?

**Tails**: Claro

**Rainbow Dash**: ¿Me llamaste Dash?

**Sonic**: Si, es que Rainbow Dash me parece un nombre muy largo.

**Rainbow Dash**: Jejeje, ok Sonic, bueno empecemos a buscar.

**Sonic**: Ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigos ese fue el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto...<strong>


	2. Un día con Dash y Sonic

**Hola amigos y amigas, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de este fanfic, espero que les guste, bueno empecemos. Por cierto de ahora en adelante en ves de escribir Rainbow Dash, solo voy a poner Dash, ya que su nombre es un poco largo xD, ahora si empecemos.**

**Los personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog y My Little Pony no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA ES MI DESTINO<strong>

**CAPITULO 2**

**UN DIA CON DASH Y SONIC**

Sonic, Tails y Rainbow Dash se habían puesto a buscar a las amigas de Rainbow Dash. Las encontraron rápidamente y después las llevaron ante todos los amigos de Sonic para que se conocieran todos…

**Sonic**: Muy bien ya están todos aquí, así que solo quería presentar a estas ponys que llegaron por el portal de Tails.

**Twilight**: ¿Un portal? Fascinante, ¿Quién lo construyo?

**Tails**: Fui yo

**Twilight**: ¿Lo hiciste tu solito?

**Tails**: Si

**Twilight**: Impresionante, ¿Qué te parece si luego hablamos a solas Tails?

**Tails**: Emmm, si m-me gustaría jeje.

**Sonic**: Buuueeenoo, como le iba diciendo estas ponys llegaron por el portal y ahora hay que regresarlas a su mundo.

**Tails**: Emm, Sonic, creo que tenemos un problema con eso.

**Sonic**: ¿Por qué lo dices Tails?

**Tails**: Por qué el portal está destruido.

**Sonic**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Tails**: Si, creo que el portal no soporto tanta transferencia de materia al mismo tiempo y se descompuso.

**Sonic**: Bueno y ¿Cuánto tardarías en arreglarlo?

**Tails**: Pues más o menos unos… 2 años

**Amy**: ¡¿Qué?! Tails, como puedes tardar tanto.

**Shadow**: Es cierto, ni siquiera Knuckles tarda tanto tiempo en entender cuando lo han insultado.

**Knuckles**: Es cierto… ¿espera que?

**Shadow**: ¿Lo ves?

**Twilight**: Mmmm…. Tails si trabajamos juntos creo que el portal podría quedar listo en menos tiempo.

**Tails**: ¿De verdad puedes ayudarme?

**Applejack**: Claro que puede, Twilight es la más lista de Equestria, no debe ser un problema para ella.

**Tails**: Pues vale.

**Sonic**: Ok, pero ahora ¿dónde se quedaran las ponys?

**Cream**: Pueden quedarse conmigo, a mi mamá no le molesta.

**Applejack**: Bueno pues creo que deberíamos irnos ya porque, está empezando a anochecer.

**Twilight**: Cierto… Hasta mañana Tails.

**Tails**: Ha-Hasta luego Twilight.

**Pinkie Pie**: ¿Vienes Rainbow Dash?

**Dash**: Emmm… yo…no.

**Pinkie Pie**: ¿Porque no?

**Dash**: Yo quiero quedarme a dormir con Sonic.

**Amy**: ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HAS DICHO?!

**Sonic**: Hey Amy tranquila.

**Amy**: Pero Sonic, ¿no estarás de acuerdo con que ella se quede en tu casa o sí?

**Sonic**: Bueno, a mí no me molesta.

**Amy**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Dash**: Sonic ya eligió Amy, así que ni modo jeje.

**Sonic**: Bueno Dash, vámonos.

**Dash**: Si Sonic.

**Sonic**: Adiós Amy.

**Tails**: ¿Celosa Amy?

**Amy**: Cállate Tails.

Amy se fue muy furiosa de ahí, las demás ponys se fueron la casa de Cream para dormir, mientras Sonic y Dash se dirigían a la casa de Sonic para descansar, al llegar Sonic le dio su cama a Dash y Sonic durmió en su sofá.

Al día siguiente, Dash se levantó muy temprano y se empezó a pasear por la casa de Sonic, Dash miraba por todo el lugar, de pronto Dash sintió hambre y decidió ir a la cocina para ver si podía comer algo. Pero de camino a la cocina se encontró con Sonic.

**Sonic**: He Dash buenos días.

**Dash**: Buenos días Sonic. Oye… ¿tienes algo de comer?

**Sonic**: Mmmmm…. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un día de campo Dash?

**Dash**: Me encantaría Sonic.

**Sonic**: ¡Muy bien! Entonces solo dame un minuto para preparar la comida y nos iremos enseguida.

**Dash**: Ok Sonic.

_5 minutos después…_

**Sonic**: Ok Dash, ya está todo listo ¡vámonos!

**Dash**: ¿Cómo preparaste la comida tan rápido?

**Sonic**: ¿Olvidas que soy el erizo más rápido del mundo?

**Dash**: Jejeje, cierto bueno vámonos.

Sonic tomo de la mano a Dash y empezó a correr y la llevo a unas montañas de Mobius donde al pie de la montaña había un gran lago con muchos árboles frondosos.

**Dash**: ¡Sonic! ¿Qué lugar es este?

**Sonic**: Bueno es solo uno de los muchos lugares que he descubierto durante todos estos años de correr por Mobius.

**Dash**: Ok. Bueno y ¿Qué tal si empezamos a comer?

**Sonic**: Claro Dash. Espero que te gusten los chili dogs.

**Dash**: Mmmm. No los he probado pero apuesto de que deben ser muy sabrosos.

**Sonic**: Claro que lo son Dash.

Sonic y Dash empezaron a comer y cuando terminaron, Sonic le contó todo sobre Mobius y sus amigos a Dash. Dash hizo lo mismo y después de eso hicieron unas cuantas carreras hasta que terminaron cansados y ambos se quedaron dormidos al pie de un árbol.

Cuando despertaron, estaba a punto de anochecer así que decidieron irse a casa. Cuando llegaron se pusieron a ver televisión un rato y luego decidieron irse a dormir. Dash durmió de nuevo en la cama de Sonic y Sonic en el sofá.

_(Pensamiento de Dash: Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida. Sonic es tan….tan lindo, creo que me estoy….enamorando de Sonic.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigos aquí se acaba el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos hasta la proxima :D<strong>


	3. Una charla con amigas

**Hola amigos y amigas, gracias por seguir leyendo y queria darle gracias a Tatiana Aponte por dejar sus reviews, y espero que sigas disfrutando de la hsitoria y queria decirte que voy a tratar de subir lo mas pronto nuevos capitulos, bueno sin mas interrupcion empecemos.  
><strong>

**Los personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog y My Little Pony no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA ES MI DESTINO<strong>

**CAPITULO 3**

**CHARLA ENTRE AMIGAS**

Al día siguiente Dash se levantó temprano y decidió tomar una ducha. Al salir de ducharse, Sonic ya estaba despierto y estaba viendo televisión.

**Sonic**: Buenos días Dash

**Dash**: Buenos días Sonic, tome una ducha espero que no te moleste.

**Sonic**: Claro que no Dash, esta es tu casa.

**Dash**: Gracias Sonic.

Después de un rato Sonic preparo unos hot cakes y ambos se pusieron a desayunar. Cuando terminaron, Dash le dijo a Sonic que iría a ver a sus amigos, Sonic le dijo que no había problema.

**Dash**: Vale Sonic vuelvo más al rato.

**Sonic**: Claro Dash, cuídate.

Dash se fue volando a la casa de Cream para contarles a sus amigas algo importante. Cuando llego a casa de Cream, Dash fue corriendo con sus amigas a decirles lo que tenía que comentarles.

**Pinkie Pie**: Hey chicas, miren quien viene ahí.

**Fluttershy**: Cierto, ¿Qué pasa Rainbow Dash? Hace tiempo que no te veíamos.

**Rarity**: Si Rainbow Dash, ¿Qué has estado haciendo con "tu" Sonic, ¿he?

**Dash**: ¿Qué quieres decir con "tu" Sonic, Rarity?

**Applejack**: Vamos Rainbow Dash, ¿no es obvio?

**Dash**: ¿Qué?

**Pinkie** **Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Dash, Applejack y Twilight:** ¡TE GUSTA SONIC!

**Dash**: Bueno… yo… de hecho quería hablarles sobre Sonic.

**Twilight**: ¿A si? ¿Y sobre que querías decirnos de Sonic?

**Dash**: ¿Pues qué tal vez…si este enamorada de Sonic.

**Applejack**: Entonces ¿porque no te le declaras amiga?

**Dash**: No creo que tenga el valor, Twilight.

**Pinkie Pie**: Mmmmm… ¿Por qué no le cocinas algo?

**Rarity**: ¿Y si lo invitas a salir?

**Dash**: Eso no suena una mala idea.

**Fluttershy**: Entonces vamos con Sonic de una vez para que lo invites.

**Dash**: Pe-pero no sé cómo invitarlo a salir. ¿Qué tal y me dice que no? o ¿y si dice que si pero realmente quiere decir que no?

**Pinkie Pie**: ¿Quién haría eso Rainbow Dash?

**Dash**: Bueno tal vez exagere pero ¿entonces como lo hago?

**Applejack**: ¿Y si le pedimos a Tails que le diga a Sonic que Rainbow Dash lo invita a salir?

**Rarity**: No creo que Tails acepte, Tails está muy ocupado reparando el portal.

**Twilight**: ¿De verdad crees que Tails no aceptara?

**Rarity**: Nop.

**Twilight**; Déjenmelo a mi chicas.

**Dash**: ¿Qué vas a hacer Twilight?

**Twilight**: Solo…convencer a Tails.

_5 minutos después…_

**Twilight**: Ya está, Tails ira con Sonic y le dirá que salga contigo.

**Dash**: ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias, Twilight.

**Pinkie Pie**: ¿Cómo convenciste a Tails, Twilight?

**Twilight**: Digamos que le di un poco de cariño a Tails.

**Dash**: ¿Y a donde saldré con Sonic?

**Twilight**: Tails le dirá que hoy a la 1:00 p.m. irán a una feria cercana de aquí y luego irán a cenar y después a caminar a la luz de la luna.

**Dash**: Vaya Twilight ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa gran cita?

**Twilight**: La verdad no lo sé, creo que me inspire cuando vi al guapo de Tails.

**Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack**: ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!

**Twilight**: Emmm… nada jeje…bu-bueno luego nos vemos, tengo que i estudiar jeje adiós.

**Pinkie Pie:** Ok?, adiós Twilight, y tu Rainbow Dash tienes que prepárate para tu cita, porque esta cita será la mejor de toda tu vida.

**Dash**: Tienes razón.

Las ponys estaban muy emocionadas, sobre todo Rainbow Dash, iba a ser la cita de su vida y con la persona que realmente amaba, esa cita era oro para ella. Pero cerca del lugar había una erizo de color rosa escondida que había escuchado toda la conversación y se había puesto muy furiosa por todo lo que Rainbow Dash sentía por Sonic. Pero ella no iba a dejar las cosas así y haría algo al respecto…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigos aqui se queda el tercer capitulo espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos luego hasta la proxima :D<strong>


	4. La cita

**Hola amigos y amigas, espero que esten bien, bueno vamos a continuar con este fanfic que la verdad tenia ganas de seguir jeje, bueno comenzemos.**

**Los personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog y My Little Pony no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA ES MI DESTINO<strong>

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA CITA**

Tails fue corriendo rápidamente a la casa de Sonic para decirle que Rainbow Dash lo invitaba a una cita.

**Tails**: ¡Sonic, abre la puerta es muy importante!

**Sonic**: Bien Tails dime, ¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpirme?

**Tails**: ¡Rainbow Dash te quiere invitar a salir!

**Sonic**: Eso no es…. Espera ¡¿Qué?!

**Tails**: Rainbow Dash quiere salir contigo, Sonic.

**Sonic**: Pe-pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijo ella?

**Tails**: Twilight dijo que Rainbow no tenía el valor como para decirte.

**Sonic**: Bueno, sea como sea, dime cuando y a qué hora será la cita.

**Tails**: La cita será hoy a la 1:00 p.m. Primero Rainbow Dash y tú irán a una feria cercana, después irán a cenar y por ultimo van a dar un paseo por la noche.

**Sonic**: Demonios, solo tengo una hora para arreglarme y ponerme guapo para Rainbow.

**Tails**: Se nota que Rainbow es muy importante para ti ¿no Sonic?

**Sonic**: Claro que lo es Tails, de hecho creo que la amo.

**Tails**: Guau, eso no me lo esperaba de ti Sonic.

**Sonic**: Si, es por eso que tengo que arreglarme para esta cita.

**Tails**: ¿No es mejor si vas de forma normal?

**Sonic**: ¿Qué?

**Tails**: Bueno, es que, a Rainbow le agradas tal como eres, además nosotros ni siquiera usamos ropa.

**Sonic**: Bueno, en eso tienes razón Tails…. ¡Tienes razón iré a mi cita como el Sonic de siempre!

**Tails**: Bien, bueno tengo que seguir con el portal, nos vemos después Sonic y suerte con tu cita.

**Sonic**: Gracias Tails, buena suerte con Twilight.

**Tails**: ¿D-De que estas hablando Sonic? Jeje.

**Sonic**: Vamos Tails, es obvio que te gusta Twilight, si fuera tu pensaría seriamente en hablarle más.

**Tails**: Emm… b-bueno tomare en cuenta tu consejo, adiós Sonic.

**Sonic**: Hasta luego Tails.

Tails se fue y Sonic fue a darse una ducha y a tratar de calmarse, ya que estaba muy emocionado porque saldría con Rainbow Dash, la persona que Sonic realmente amaba.

Mientras tanto con la ponys.

**Rarity**: Entonces ¿Qué te parece este vestido Rainbow?

**Applejack**: Se te ve muy bien.

**Dash**: Si pero, es que no sé, ¿y si voy normalmente?

**Rarity**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Dash**: Bueno, a Sonic le gusto tal como soy y tal como me veo.

**Applejack**: Bueno eso es cierto, además tampoco es que usemos mucha ropa.

**Dash**: Exacto.

**Pinkie Pie**: ¡Hay! Pero que felicidad, Rainbow tendrá la cita de su vida, ¿no te alegra? ¿No les alegra? A mí me alegra jeje.

**Applejack**: Claaaroo Pinkie Pie, como sea, ¿Rainbow, estas segura de que iras a tu cita como siempre?

**Dash**: ¡Claro!

**Rarity**: Esta bien querida, como tú quieras.

**Pinkie Pie**: ¡Oigan que tal si hacemos una fiesta para celebrar la cita de Rainbow y Sonic!

**Fluttershy**: Creo que eso sería después de la cita, ¿no?

**Applejack**: ¡Claro!

**Dash**: ¡Vaya!, ya es un poco tarde creo que tengo que ponerme en marcha hacia la feria.

**Twilight**: Si Rainbow, deberías ir ya.

**Dash**: ¿Twilight?, ya acabaste de "estudiar".

**Applejack**: Por favor, todas sabemos que no fue a estudiar, solo fue a esconderse un rato porque no quería que supiéramos que le gusta Tails.

**Pinkie Pie**: ¿Te gusta Tails? ¡Vaya, esto merece otra fiesta!

**Twilight**: Esta bien, lo admito, si me gusta Tails.

**Rarity**: Lo supuse desde el primer momento en que te vi con él.

**Fluttershy**: Bueno, ¿y porque no le dices Twilight?

**Twilight**: No podría hacerlo.

**Dash**: Vamos Twilight, tu puedes hacerlo.

**Twilight**: ¿De verdad lo creen?

**Rarity**: Por supuesto que sí.

**Twilight**: Esta bien, entonces le diré esta noche a Tails.

**Dash**: Bien por ti Twilight, bueno tengo que irme, las veré más tarde adiós.

**Applejack**: Adiós Rainbow, pásala bien con Sonic.

**Pinkie Pie**: ¡Y recuerda que cuando vuelvas haremos fiesta!

**Dash**: Lo tendré en mente.

Rainbow Dash se fue en dirección a la feria donde se supone que se encontraría con Sonic. Al llegar, Sonic ya estaba esperando.

**Sonic**: Veo que has llegado Dash.

**Dash**: ¡Claro Sonic! No me perdería estar contigo por nada.

**Sonic**: Emm...b-bueno, ¿qué te parece si empezamos con esta cita de una vez?

**Dash**: Me encantaría.

Sonic y Dash entraron a la feria y pasaron toda la tarde allí, se subieron a todos los juegos, ambos jugaron a tiro al blanco, en este juego Sonic gano un osito de peluche para Dash, el cual Dash recibió con mucha emoción. Después de la feria, Sonic y Dash, fueron a un restaurante elegante, donde se supone que cenarían, pero ambos se aburrieron del clima del restaurante y mejor se fueron a un puesto de Chili Dogs. Después de comer, Sonic y Dash se fueron a caminar por un bosque tranquilo y empezaron a platicar.

**Sonic**: Jajaja, entonces ¿Pinkie Pie, hizo una fiesta con un montón de invitados inventados por ella?

**Dash**: Si, la hubieras visto, recuerdo que ese día tuve una discusión muy absurda con uno de sus invitados.

**Sonic**: ¿Y qué invitado era?

**Dash**: Un gran montón de rocas.

**Sonic**: Jejeje… hay Dash, eres tan graciosa…

**Dash**: ¿A si?

**Sonic**: Si y….

**Dash**: ¿Y?

**Sonic**: Bueno…te-te ves muy hermosa a la luz de la luna.

**Dash**: Gracias Sonic, tu…también te ves muy guapo.

**Sonic**: Gracias Dash.

Sonic y Dash se estaban acercando cada vez más, hasta que llego un punto en el que sus caras estaban tan pegadas que el beso era casi inevitable. Y por fin pasó, Sonic y Dash se dieron un beso, un beso que ninguno de los dos esperaba, era el beso más romántico que los dos pudieran haber tenido. Era un momento de pura felicidad para ambos…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos pronto :D<strong>


	5. Conflicto y Confesión

**Hola amigos y amigas, espero que esten bien, bueno vamos a continuar con este fanfic, por cierto espero que se la hayan pasado bien este 14 de febrero. En este capitulo vamos a dejar un poco en paz a Sonic y a Dash y nos vamos a concentrar un poquito en Tails y en Twilight. Bueno espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog y My Little Pony no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA ES MI DESTINO<strong>

**CAPITULO 5**

**CONFLICTO Y CONFESIÓN**

Mientras Sonic y Rainbow estaban teniendo la mejor noche de sus vidas, Twilight se dirigía a hablar con Tails…

**Twilight**: Emm…Tails, ¿estas ocupado?

**Tails**: No Twilight ¿Por qué?

**Twilight**: Bueno, pensé que podríamos charlar un rato.

**Tails**: Esta bien, de cualquier forma quería tomarme un descanso de reparar el portal.

**Twilight**: Genial.

**Tails**: ¿Y bueno de que quieres hablar?

**Twilight**: Emm…bueno…no lo sé, que tal si me cuentas sobre tus amigos.

**Tails**: De acuerdo.

Tails comenzó a contarle sobre todos sus amigos de Mobius a Twilight, le contó de Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Silver, Blaze y muchos otros más.

**Twilight**: Vaya Tails, tienes muchos amigos.

**Tails**: Lo sé, y al parecer tú también.

**Twilight**: Jejeje si…Tails, ¿nunca te has enamorado?

**Tails**: Bueno, me han gustado algunas chicas, pero la verdad nunca he llegado a sentir amor verdadero por ninguna…. A excepción de solo una.

**Twilight**: ¿Y quién es esa chica?

**Tails**: Bu-Bueno…

**Twilight**: ¿Si?

**Tails**: La chica se llama…

Justo antes de que Tails hablara, apareció Amy muy molesta.

**Amy**: ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esa tonta voladora?

**Tails**: ¿Qué fue eso?

**Twilight**: No lo sé, vamos a ver.

Twilight y Tails salieron a ver que era todo ese escándalo, y encontraron a Amy discutiendo con las demás ponys.

**Amy**: Díganle a su amiga Dainbow…

**Applejack**: Es Rainbow.

**Amy**: Como sea, díganle a su amiga Rainbow que deje en paz a mi Sonic.

**Twilight**: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

**Rarity**: Esta erizo rosa nos está diciendo que le digamos a Rainbow que deje en paz a Sonic.

**Tails**: ¿Qué? Amy, porque dices eso

**Amy**: Tails, es que esa Rainbow me quiere arrebatar a Sonic.

**Tails**: Pero si ellos solo son amigos (aun).

**Amy**: ¿¡Que fue lo que susurraste?!

**Tails**: Emm…na-nada Amy.

**Amy**: Tails, más te vale que me lo digas o te juro que…

**Twilight**: ¡Oye!

**Amy**: ¿Me hablas a mí?

**Twilight**: Si, ten un poco de respeto hacia los demás ¿quieres? Y que importa si Sonic no quiere ser tu novio.

**Amy**: Porque él es mío.

**Twilight**: ¿Y has considerado el hecho de que Sonic solo te quiere como amiga?

**Amy**: ¡Mejor tú no te metas en esto maldita caballo purpura!

**Tails**: ¡Oye, no le hables así a mi novia!

**Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy**: ¡¿SU NOVIA?!

**Amy**: ¡¿TU NOVIA?!

**Twilight**: ¡¿NOVIA?!

**Tails**: Así es….Twilight, ya no puedo seguir ocultándotelo.

**Twilight**: Ta-Tails…

**Tails**: ¡YO TE AMO, TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

**Amy**: Pe-pero Tails, ¿cómo puedes amar a una persona como ella?

**Twilight**: Parece que cada quien encuentra lo que busca.

**Amy**: Te voy a…

**Applejack**: Oye erizo rosada, creo que es mejor que dejes a nuestros amigos en paz, o nosotras te sacaremos de aquí.

**Amy**: Esta bien me voy, pero esto no se quedara así.

**Applejack**: Pero que loca.

**Tails**: Emm…Twilight…sobre lo que dije…

**Twilight**: Shhhh….no digas nada Tails.

**Tails**: Pe-pero yo…

Twilight calló a Tails con un beso, Tails y Twilight estaban tan felices que no se daban cuenta de que estaban enfrente de las otras ponys.

**Pinkie Pie**: Hay pero que hermosos se ven, esto amerita una fiesta.

**Applejack**: Quizás mas tarde Pinkie Pie, por ahora creo que es mejor dejarlos solos.

Las ponys se fueron y Tails y Twilight se quedaron besándose por un rato más hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

**Twilight**: Te amo Tails

**Tails**: Yo también te amo Twilight.

**Twilight**: Bueno creo que ya es algo tarde. Así que creo que es mejor que me retire.

**Tails**: Si, yo también.

**Twilight**: Hasta mañana Tails, te espero.

**Tails**: Claro Twilight, hasta mañana.

_Mientras tanto con Sonic y Dash…_

Sonic y Dash se separaron de su beso también por la falta de aire.

**Dash**: Te amo, Sonic

**Sonic**: Yo también te amo Dash.

**Dash**: Oye Sonic, ya es algo tarde, ¿Qué tal si vamos a casa?

**Sonic**: Claro Dash

Sonic y Dash fueron a casa, vieron la televisión un rato, tomaron una ducha, se besaron un ratito más y después se fueron a dormir en la misma cama. Era la mejor noche en la vida de ambos…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigos vamos a dejar el capitulo aqui, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos luego ;)<strong>


	6. La fiesta de Pinkie

**Hola amigos y amigas, he tardado en subir este capitulo y lo siento pero es que estaba muy ocupado, pero bueno sigamos con el fanfic.**

**Los personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog y My Little Pony no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA ES MI DESTINO<strong>

**CAPITULO 6**

**LA FIESTA DE PINKIE**

Al día siguiente Dash y Sonic se levantaron al mismo tiempo, ambos tomaron una ducha para despertar del todo y después hicieron el desayuno y comieron. Después Dash le dijo a Sonic que fueran con las otras ponis, Sonic acepto y se pusieron en marcha.

Al llegar a la casa de Cream (ahí vivían las otras 5 ponis) Dash fue corriendo con sus amigas y les dio un gran abrazo a todas y después les presento a Sonic, ya que ellas no lo conocían muy bien.

**Dash**: Oigan, les presento a Sonic…..él es…..mi novio.

**Twilight**: ¡¿Tu novio?!

**Applejack**: ¿Cuándo paso eso?

**Sonic**: Justo ayer.

**Rarity**: Vaya, eso fue muy rápido.

Dash: ¿Hay algún problema?

**Rarity**: No, es solo que, pensamos que tardarían más.

**Pinkie Pie**: Acabo de recordar que tengo que organizar una fiesta para ustedes dos, y también para Twilight y para Tails.

**Sonic**: Espera ¿Qué?

**Twilight**: Emm…si….Tails y yo somos pareja ahora.

**Sonic**: Vaya….siempre supe que Tails escogería a alguien igual de inteligente que él.

**Fluttershy**: Bueno creo que será mejor que dejemos que Pinkie prepare la fiesta.

**Pinkie Pie**: No tardare nada.

Pinkie se fue corriendo a comprar decoraciones, botana, bebidas y otras cosas. Luego se fue con Tails y le pidió prestado un equipo de sonido. Después Pinkie diseño las invitaciones y rápidamente le pidió a Fluttershy que las distribuyera a los amigos de Sonic.

**Fluttershy**: Bien Pinkie ya son todas las invitaciones.

**Pinkie Pie**: Bien, los invitados llegaran pronto y la fiesta ya está lista.

Poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a llegar, el primero en llegar fue Tails que rápidamente fue con Twilight y le dio un gran beso. Después llego Knuckles, él fue a felicitar a Sonic y a Tails por tener pareja y después se fue a charlar con la ponis. Después llegaron más invitados y la fiesta comenzó.

**Sonic**: Oye Pinkie.

**Pinkie Pie**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Sonic**: ¿Has visto a una erizo color rosa llamada Amy?

**Pinkie Pie**: No, no la invite.

**Sonic**: ¿Por qué?

Pinkie le conto a Sonic lo que sucedió anoche con Amy y le dijo que por eso no la quiso invitar.

**Sonic**: Entiendo, ¿Por qué Amy haría eso?

**Pinkie Pie**: Tal vez solo está un poco celosa

Sonic: ….

**Pinkie Pie**: ¿Oye, no has visto a un erizo negro con rojo por aquí?

**Sonic**: ¿Hablas de Shadow? No lo he visto pero conociéndole, supongo que debe de estar cerca, él y yo aún discutimos sobre quien es el mejor y supongo que nunca está muy lejos de mí.

**Pinkie Pie**: Okie Dokie Lokie, entonces voy a buscarlo, disfruta la fiesta Sonic.

**Sonic**: Gracias Pinkie.

Pinkie se fue a buscar a Shadow, rápidamente lo encontró por los alrededores al pie de un árbol.

**Pinkie Pie**: ¿Disculpa?

**Shadow**: ¿Quién eres? Ahh…eres una de esas ponis.

**Pinkie Pie**: Me llamo Pinkie Pie y tú eres Shadow ¿no?

**Shadow**: El mismo.

**Pinkie Pie**: Bueno, quería preguntarte, ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

**Shadow**: ¿Por qué debería ir?

**Pinkie Pie**: Bueno, estamos celebrando que Sonic y Rainbow Dash y que Twilight y Tails, sean pareja.

**Shadow**: Pues bien por ellos.

**Pinkie Pie**: Vamos, ven a la fiesta.

**Shadow**: No.

**Pinkie Pie**: Shadow, vamos.

**Shadow**: No.

**Pinkie Pie**: Vamos, en la fiesta todos vamos a sonreír.

**Shadow**: ¿Sonreír?

**Pinkie Pie**: ¿Qué tu no sonríes?

**Shadow**: No muy a menudo.

**Pinkie Pie**: Creo que alguien necesita aprender a sonreír con una canción.

**Shadow**: ¿Qué?

Pinkie comenzó a cantar la canción Smile, Shadow parecía muy confundido mientras Pinkie cantaba, pero aun así a Shadow le parecía que Pinkie era un tanto agradable.

**Pinkie Pie**: Come on every pony smile, smile, smile

Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine

All I really need's a smile, smile, smile

From these happy friends of mine

**Shadow**: Esta bien Pinkie.

**Pinkie Pie**: Come on every pony smile, smi…¿Qué?

**Shadow**: contigo a la fiesta, pero para de cantar.

**Pinkie Pie**: Okie Dokie Lokie.

Pinkie y Shadow fueron a la fiesta. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Shadow presente ya que él no le gusta mucho socializar, pero después de un rato Shadow comenzó a hablar con todos.

**Shadow**: Hey Sonic.

**Sonic**: ¿Qué pasa Shadow?

**Shadow**: Solo quería felicitarte porque ahora estas con Rainbow.

**Sonic**: Gracias Shadow, vaya, parece que Pinkie te cambio algo cuando estabas con ella.

**Shadow**: No digas tonterías Sonic jeje.

**Sonic**: Como sea tengo que hacer algo con Tails, nos vemos luego.

**Shadow**: Claro…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos luego...<strong>


	7. Problemas en Equestria

**Bueno amigos, se que me tarde mucho para subir este capitulo, espero que me perdonen por eso, pero es que estaba muy ocupado con los asuntos de la escuela y otras cosas, pero bueno, aquí esta ya el capitulo 7, espero que les guste**

**Los personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog y My Little Pony FIM no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA ES MI DESTINO<strong>

**CAPITULO 7**

**PROBLEMAS EN EQUESTRIA**

Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho en la fiesta de Pinkie, incluso shadow. Sin embargo esta diversión se apago cuando llego Amy inesperadamente…

**Pinkie** **Pie**: ¡Oye! No te invite a esta fiesta.

**Amy**: No pienso quedarme solo busco a Sonic y a Rainbow.

**Applejack**: ¿Y para que los buscas?

**Amy**: Solo quiero decirles algo.

**Fluttershy**: Ho, ¿Qué te parece si nos dices a nosotras y después luego se los décimos?

**Amy**: No, es algo que tengo que hacer en persona.

**Rarity**: Francamente no sé si deberíamos dejarte verlos, la última vez que nos vimos estabas a punto de golpearnos.

**Amy**: Lo sé y me disculpo por eso, pero realmente necesito hacer esto.

**Twilight**: ¿Qué pasa aquí? Pinkie Pie creí que no habías invitado a Amy.

**Pinkie Pie**: No lo hice, ella llego sola.

**Twilight**: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Amy**: Solo quiero hablar con Rainbow y Sonic.

**Twilight**: No se si debería dejarte, la verdad has sido muy mala juzgando a Sonic y a Rainbow solo porque ambos se aman.

**Amy**: Exactamente de eso quiero hablarles.

**Tails**: Hey chicas que onda, valla, hola Amy.

**Amy**: Hola Tails.

**Tails**: Emm… ¿de qué me perdí?

**Twilight**: Amy quiere hablar con Sonic y Rainbow.

**Tails**: No estoy seguro se debería hacerlo.

**Amy**: Por favor solo quiero decirles algo eso es todo.

**Tails**: De acuerdo.

**Twilight**: ¡¿Qué?! Pe-pero Tails…

**Tails**: No te preocupes mi amor, conozco a Amy desde hace mucho y se cuando tiene buenas o malas intenciones.

**Amy**: Gracias Tails.

**Tails**: Ven Amy, te llevare hasta Sonic y Rainbow

Tails llevo a Amy hasta donde estaban Sonic y Rainbow...

**Tails**: Bien, aquí están.

**Amy**: Gracias Tails.

**Sonic**: Hola Amy. Creí que Pinkie no te había invitado.

**Amy**: No lo hizo. Solo estoy aquí para decirles algo a ambos.

**Dash**: Si vienes a cuestionarnos sobre que ahora somos pareja entonces ya te puedes ir.

**Amy**: No, no es eso.

**Dash**: Mira, Applejack me conto todo lo que les dijiste ayer en la noche.

**Amy**: Por eso mismo estoy aquí…..Sonic, sabes bien que yo siempre te he amado y que no toleraba verte con ninguna otra mujer. La verdad mi egoísmo me cegó y no pude ver lo inmensamente feliz que eras estando al lado de Rainbow. Yo solo vengo a decirles que lo siento. Siento mucho haber causado estos problemas. Solo espero que me puedan ambos perdonar…

**Sonic**: …

**Dash**: Yo…te perdono.

**Amy**: ¡¿De verdad?!

**Dash**: Claro

**Amy**: Muchas gracias. ¿Y tu Sonic?

**Sonic**: Yo…también te perdono Amy.

**Amy**: Muchas gracias a ambos. Ahora tengo que irme antes de que Pinkie Pie me convierta en un cupcacke.

**Dash**: ¿Por qué no te quedas?

**Amy**: ¿En serio?

**Dash**: Claro yo iré a hablar con las otras ponys y les explicare todo.

**Amy**: Gracias Rainbow.

Rainbow fue con las otras ponys y les explico lo sucedido y le pidió a Pinkie que Amy se quedara…

**Pinkie Pie**: Okie dokie lokie, pero no la dejare de observar.

**Dash**: Claro.

La fiesta siguió con normalidad, los invitados continuaron divirtiéndose. Las ponys hicieron muchos amigos nuevos. Sobre todo Rouge y Rarity ya que ellas solo discutían sobre moda. Applejack y Knuckles se hicieron muy buenos amigos ya que solo competían entre ambos. Fluttershy no tuvo problemas en hacerse amiga de todos. Pinkie y Shadow estaban juntos toda la fiesta lo cual a todos les parecía raro ya que Shadow no gustaba de estar rodeado de gente. Twilight se hizo muchos amigos pero la mayor parte de la fiesta estuvo con Tails. Rainbow se hizo amigos rápidamente pero claro nunca se separaba de Sonic. La fiesta continuo hasta casi el amanecer y después de eso todos se fueron a casa a descansar un rato.

Después de aquella fiesta todo siguió con calma en Mobius por unos meses. Las ponys seguían con sus respectivas parejas. Incluso Applejack y Knuckles terminaron siendo pareja ya que al parecer su competitividad los llevo a mas allá. Todo transcurría con calma hasta que un día…

**Tails**: Es un lindo paseo al atardecer ¿no te parece amor?

**Twilight**: Claro que si corazón.

De pronto un destello verde apareció frente a ellos y del destello surgió un agujero que parecía no llevar a ninguna parte y de pronto ante ellos apareció un dragón bebe.

**Twilight**: ¿Spike?

**Spike**: ¿Twilight? ¡Realmente eres tú!

Twilight y Spike corrieron a darse un gran abrazo. Tails ya sabía quién era Tails, pues Twilight ya le había contado sobre él.

**Spike**: Twilight no sabes lo contento que estoy de verte.

**Twilight**: A mí también me alegra Spike. Ho es cierto casi lo olvido, Spike quiero presentarte a Tails…él es…mi novio.

**Spike**: ¡¿TU NOVIO?!

**Tails**: Así es Spike.

**Spike**: Vaya, ¿y si te soporta?

**Twilight**: ¡¿Qué DIJISTE?!

**Spike**: Emm… ¿Qué si es igual de listo que tú?

**Twilight**: Muy gracioso Spike. Pero si, el y yo somos igual de listos.

**Spike**: Lo sabía, sabía que siempre escogerías a alguien listo.

**Tails**: Lo mismo dicen de mí.

**Twilight**: Como sea y dime Spike ¿cómo y porque estás aquí?

**Spike**: Es cierto, Twilight es muy grave pero necesito que las demás ponys también estén presentes aquí.

**Twilight**: Claro Spike las traeré enseguida.

Twilight se fue a buscar a las demás ponys y en poco tiempo regreso con ellas acompañadas de algunos nuevos amigos.

**Spike**: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

**Pinkie Pie**: El es Sonic y es el novio de Rainbow, el es Knuckles y es el novio de Applejack y este es Shadow y es mi novio.

**Todos**: ¡¿QUE?!

**Shadow**: No pregunten.

**Spike**: Después me explican todo esto con más detalles, por ahora tenemos una crisis.

**Twilight**: ¿Pero qué es?

**Spike**: Miren, la princesa Celestia me ha enviado hasta esta dimensión gracias a su magia y ha abierto un portal temporal hasta Equestria, y me ha pedido que te de este pergamino.

**Twilight**: Dejame leerlo.

_Querida Twilight Sparkle:_

_Espero que tú y tus amigas se encuentren bien, pero ahora tengo que pedirles que vuelvan a Equestria, un mal está por renacer y las necesito para que porten los elementos de la armonía nuevamente y detengan al Demonio Milenario Andraxus, Las esperare pronto en Canterlot._

_Sinceramente_

_Princesa Celestia_

**Twilight**: Muy bien todas las ponys escuchen, la princesa Celestia nos necesita así que hay que volver a Equestria ya mismo.

**Applejack**: Espera caramelito, al menos dinos que es lo que pasa.

**Twilight**: Tenemos que volver a Equestria y detener a un demonio milenario de nombre Andraxus.

**Sonic**: Eso suena muy peligroso, ni crean que irán solas yo voy con ustedes.

**Tails**: Yo también.

**Knuckles**: Y yo.

**Shadow**: Yo iré…solo por si acaso

**Pinkie Pie**: Shadow, ¿iras a cuidarme verdad?

**Shadow**. Claro.

**Spike**: Miren no quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada, pero…Celestia me dijo que este portal solo puede transportar a 7 individuos a la vez, y contando a las ponys y a mi ya somos 7.

**Sonic**: ¡Maldición!

**Dash**: Sonic tranquilo, prometo que todas volveremos sanas y salvas.

**Spike**: Lo lamento de nuevo pero este portal es muy difícil de hacer, Celestia me dijo que paso décadas tratando de hacerlo y ahora que por fin pudo hacerlo dudo que pueda de nuevo.

**Twilight**: Pero… ¿eso significa que no podremos volver aquí?

**Spike**: Exacto

Todos guardaron silencio y de pronto Dash fue con Sonic y le dio un gran beso…

**Dash (**_**llorando)**_: Sonic…quisiera…quedarme aquí contigo…pero no puedo…tengo un deber que cumplir…pero…aun así…no olvides que yo te amo.

**Sonic**: No Dash, no te despidas aun. Te prometo que nos reencontraremos todos. Pero por ahora tienen que irse ustedes seis.

**Twilight**: Sonic tiene razón, vamos ponys no hay tiempo que perder…Adiós Tails…Te amo.

**Tails**: Yo también te amo Twilight.

**Applejack**: Hasta luego Kunckles…Te amo.

**Knuckles**: Yo también te amo Applejack.

**Pinkie Pie**: Buuuuuaaa….Shadow no quiero ir…

**Shadow**: Tienes que ir Pinkie, tu dimensión te necesita…además Sonic tienes razón, nos volveremos a encontrar.

**Pinkie Pie**: ¿Lo prometes?

**Shadow**: Lo prometo.

**Twilight**: Muy bien ponys, andando.

Las ponys terminaron de despedirse y comenzaron a cruzar el portal…

**Dash**: (Te amo Sonic)

Las ponys terminaron de cruzar el portal y este se cerró.

**Shadow**: ¿De verdad piensas que lo que vamos a hacer nos permitirá ir a su dimensión?

**Sonic**: Es nuestra única esperanza.

**Kunckles**: ¿De qué hablan?

**Sonic**: ¡Rápido, tenemos que ir con Eggman!

**Shadow**: ¡Te sigo!

**Tails**: ¡Esperen, yo también voy!

**Knuckles**: ¿Soy el único que no sabe qué pasa? ¡HEY ESPEREN!

Los cuatro corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar al laboratorio "secreto" de Eggman, el cual para ellos no era un secreto ya que lo habían descubierto desde hace tiempo, pero a Eggman no le dio nunca por atacar de nuevo Mobius. Pero ahora él era la única esperanza para reunirse de nuevo con sus amadas ponys…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues ese fue el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto...<strong>


	8. Batalla contra Andraxus

**Bueno amigos aquí esta el capitulo 8 espero que les guste**

**Los personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog y My Little Pony FIM no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA ES MI DESTINO<strong>

**CAPITULO 8**

**BATALLA CONTRA ANDRAXUS**

**Sonic**: Bien, aquí es el laboratorio de Eggman.

**Shadow**: Bien, ahora solo hay que usar su tecnología para viajar entre dimensiones.

**Tails**: Guau, ¿de verdad el tiene algo así?

**Sonic**: Claro que si, la última vez que luchamos, Eggman menciono algo sobre viajar entre dimensiones.

**Shadow**: Es nuestra única oportunidad para poder estar de nuevo con ellas.

**Knuckles**: Si, solo espero que ese Andraxus no sea demasiado para ellas.

**Sonic**: Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, entremos.

Los cuatro entraron y pudieron observar todos los inventos fallidos de Eggman, hasta que una voz los distrajo.

**Eggman**: Vaya vaya vaya, pero si es mi amigo Sonic.

**Sonic**: Este no es momento de jugar Eggman, tenemos un asunto serio.

**Eggman**: ¿Pero si ese es el caso, porque están aquí? Yo no he hecho nada malo desde hace mucho.

**Shadow**: Si lo sabemos. Solo queremos tu tecnología para viajar entre dimensiones.

**Eggman**: ¿Y para que necesitan eso? Quiero decir porque la necesidad de viajar a otra dimensión.

**Tails**: Eso no te importa, solo queremos ir a Equestria para…

**Eggman**: ¿Equestria?

**Tails**: Si ¿Por qué?

**Eggman**: Vaya, supongo que por fin llego el día.

**Sonic**: ¿Qué?

De pronto el cuerpo de Eggman comenzó a brillar y su forma humana se comenzó a desintegrar hasta que solo quedo un unicornio en su lugar.

**Sonic**: ¿Eggman?

**Eggman**: Así es Sonic, este es mi verdadero yo.

**Sonic**: ¿Pe-pero cómo es posible que seas un pony?

**Eggman**: Te lo explicare…En la dimensión de Equestria, yo era un alumno de la princesa Celestia, era su mejor estudiante, pero un día, Celestia hizo un hechizo y abrió un portal hacia esta dimensión, Celestia me dijo que entrara a esta dimensión, me quedara un tiempo y que después ella abriría un portal para que yo regresara. El tiempo pasó y nunca se abrió el portal. Pensé que Celestia se había olvidado de mí. Fue entonces cuando decidí pedir ayuda a los habitantes de esta dimensión. Pero me rechazaron, me veían como si fuera un bicho raro. Entonces fue cuando mi frustración y enojo me hicieron disfrazarme de humano y entonces jure que esclavizaría esta dimensión y algún día volvería a Equestria para vengarme de todos.

**Sonic**: Eggman, escucha, se que estas molesto pero no puedes invadir Equestria ni dominar una dimensión. Celestia no te olvido, el hechizo del portal fue demasiado para ella como para abrirlo dos veces seguidas.

**Eggman**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Tails**: Es cierto, hace un rato Celestia abrió un portal para que unas ponys fueran regresadas a su dimensión, nosotros las vimos.

**Knuckles**: Esas ponys eran importantes para nosotros. Por eso estamos aquí.

**Eggman**: Entonces…. ¿Celestia nunca se olvido de mí?

**Shadow**: Por supuesto que no, trato de abrir ese portal por décadas.

**Eggman**: ….

**Sonic**: De verdad siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto Eggman.

**Eggman**: ¿Para qué quieren ir a Equestria?

**Sonic**: Tenemos que ir a ayudar a unas amigas a vencer a un demonio. ¿Nos ayudaras?

**Eggman**: Ya le falle a Celestia una vez. No pienso volver a hacerlo. ¡CLARO QUE LES AYUDARE E IRE CON USTEDES!

**Tails**: Bien y cuando nos vamos.

**Eggman**: Ya mismo.

**Sonic**: Muy bien, solo déjenme ir por algo rápidamente y nos podremos ir.

**Eggman**: Bien, mientras yo preparare la maquina.

Sonic se fue y al poco rato ya regresaba con una bolsa donde al parecer llevaba algo.

**Sonic**: Bien, ya estoy aquí. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

**Eggman**: Por supuesto Sonic ya prepare la maquina.

**Tails**: Si y exactamente que hace esa máquina.

**Eggman**: Solo dispara un rayo que provoca que se genere un pequeño hueco en el universo y después se convierte en un portal a la dimensión que queramos.

**Shadow**: Fascinante.

**Sonic**: Bien y que esperamos, dispara esa cosa.

Eggman disparo con su máquina y el rayo dio en una pared, el rayo desapareció y de pronto se genero un hueco donde al parecer no llevaba a ninguna parte. Después Eggman giro unas palancas en su máquina y en el hueco se comenzó a formar la imagen de lo que al parecer era un pueblo pequeño.

**Eggman**: Bien, ese es ponyville. Eso quiere decir que es la dimensión correcta.

**Sonic**: Muy bien, crucemos.

Los cinco cruzaron el portal lentamente y en un momento se encontraban en la dimensión de Equestria.

Pero no era como las ponys lo mencionaban. Ponyville está hecho un caos, casi todo estaba destruido y no se veía ningún pony en ningún lado.

**Tails**: ¿Pero qué demonios paso aquí?

En ese momento se escucho una explosión y las mane six llegaron al suelo de un fuerte golpe.

**Sonic**: ¡Chicas!

**Dash**: ¿Sonic? ¡Sonic!

**Sonic**: Dash ¿Estás bien?

**Dash**: Si Sonic estoy bien ¿cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

**Sonic**: Luego te explico, mejor dime que es lo que sucede aquí.

**Twilight**: Andraxus, eso es lo que sucede.

**Tails**: Twilight ¿estas herida?

**Twilight**: No Tails, estoy bien.

**Shadow**: Oigan que son esos collares que tienen en el cuello.

**Twilight**: Son los elementos de la armonía con ellos se supone que derrotaríamos a Andraxus pero al parecer los elementos no son nada efectivos contra él.

**Celestia**: No se rindan aun ponys.

**Twilight**: ¿Celestia?

Celestia llego volando desde Canterlot para apoyar a las ponys en la batalla…

**Celestia**: Puede que los elementos no sean nada efectivos pero si los combinamos con la fuerza de sus amigos, puede que derrotemos a Andraxus.

**Sonic**: ¿Se refiere a la esmeraldas del caos?

**Celestia**: Así es, veo que tienes las esmeraldas en esa bolsa tuya.

**Sonic**: Muy bien, les ayudaremos a derrotar a Andraxus.

**Andraxus**: Eso quiero verlo.

Andraxus llego volando y se detuvo a contemplar a sus rivales. Andraxus era un demonio de forma humanoide con alas de murciélago pero gigantescas. Tenía una vestimenta negra y ojos de reptil de color rojo. Era pequeño pero muy poderoso.

**Andraxus**: Vaya patética forma de vida.

Andraxus apunto una de sus manos hacia las ponys y de su mano surgió una gran bola de energía oscura y el disparo hacia las ponys. Estas estaban preparadas para recibir el impacto pero un rayo dorado desvió el disparo de Andraxus.

**Andraxus**: ¿Quién ha sido?

**Sonic**: Fui yo Andraxus.

Sonic había usado el poder de las esmeraldas para transformarse en Súper Sonic, Shadow también aprovecho y se convirtió en Súper Shadow.

**Andraxus**: Pueden usar todos los trucos que quieran pero eso solo va a retrasar la destrucción de este mundo.

**Sonic**: Eso lo veremos.

**Andraxus**: Entonces vengan, si se atreven.

Sonic, Shadow, Tails y knuckles fueron directo contra Andraxus, pero ninguno de los ataques le daba al demonio, era demasiado rápido y el primero en ser derrotado fue Tails. Andraxus fue contra Tails y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de un fuerte rayo de energía. Tails se quedo en el suelo herido y Twilight fue corriendo hasta el.

**Twilight**: ¡Tails!

**Tails**: No te preocupes Twilight estoy bien, solo que no puede seguir combatiendo en estas condiciones.

**Celestia**: Ponys, es el momento perfecto para volver a usar los elementos de la armonía. Yo iré a pelear contra Andraxus.

**Dash**: Es cierto, vamos ponys tenemos que volver a intentarlo.

Mientras tanto, Andraxus había estado demasiado ocupado esquivando los ataques de sus adversarios como para notar que las ponys estaban volviendo a usar los elementos. Las ponys usaron el poder de los elementos una vez más, pero sin embargo no le afecto ni un poco a Andraxus.

**Andraxus**: Jajajaja, no me digan que eso es todo lo que tienen.

Andraxus rápidamente fue contra Kunckles y le disparo una gran bola de energía la cual Knuckles no pudo esquivar y fue mandado al suelo. Pinkie Pie, no aguanto el coraje y se le enfrento a Andraxus.

**Pinkie Pie**: ¡Oye tú!

**Shadow**: ¡Pinkie, no!

**Andraxus**: …

**Pinkie Pie**: Deja en paz a mis amigos.

Pinkie le propino un fuerte golpe con se casco a Andraxus, pero a este ni siquiera le hizo cosquillas. Andraxus le devolvió el golpe a Pinkie Pie y esta cayo desmayada al suelo. Shadow solo pudo contemplar la escena y al ver su Pinkie estaba en el suelo, un enojo inmenso salió de su interior.

**Shadow**: Nadie…toca… ¡A MI PINKIEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Andraxus**: Jejeje

**Shadow**: ¡Pagaras por esto!

Shadow corrió hasta donde estaba Andraxus y planeaba golpearlo, pero Andraxus al ser más rápido le dio un golpe a Shadow. Shadow no retrocedió y le dio un fuerte golpe a Andraxus el cual salió volando por el golpe, Shadow le persiguió y le propino aun más golpes y al final Shadow le disparo un fuerte rayo de energía.

**Shadow**: Lo ¿lo logre?

**Andraxus**: Temo que no insecto.

Shadow solo escucho estas palabras y fue golpeado repetidas veces por Andraxus y después fue lanzado contra Celestia la cual por el cansancio de la batalla no logro esquivar a Shadow y fue lanzado contra el suelo junto con Shadow.

**Andraxus**: Parece que solo quedamos tu y yo pequeño erizo.

**Sonic**: Pues sigamos con esto.

**Andraxus**: Con gusto.

Sonic y Andraxus continuaron peleando ferozmente. Sin embargo Andraxus era realmente fuerte, y venció rápidamente a Sonic con un gran disparo de energía. Y Sonic cayó frente a los demás, Rainbow corrió a verlo.

**Dash**: ¡Sonic! ¿Estás bien?

**Sonic**: Si Dash

**Andraxus**: Jajajaja no me digan que esta era toda su defensa. Fue una idiotez pensar que un montón de ponys dos erizos un zorro y un equidna, vencerían a un demonio salido directamente del Tártaro, jajaja. Pero ya es hora de que los elimine.

Andraxus dirigió su mano hasta donde estaban sus enemigos y comenzó a formar una gigantesca bola de energía…

**Dash**: Sonic…creo que todo se acabo.

**Sonic**: Lamentamos haberles fallado.

**Celestia**: No, no fue su culpa.

**Dash**: Sonic, antes de desaparecer…quiero una última muestra de nuestro amor.

**Twilight**: Yo también Tails.

**Applejack**: Y yo Knuckles.

**Pinkie Pie**: Yo también Shadow.

**Sonic**: Claro que si Dash.

Las respectivas parejas se dieron un beso para demostrarse su amor por última vez. Andraxus ya tenía la bola de energía lista y la disparó.

**Andraxus**: ¡Mueran!

De pronto los elementos de la armonía y las esmeraldas del caos comenzaron a brillar…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ese fue el capitulo espero que les haya gustado nos vemos pronto...<strong>


	9. Todo Terminó

**Bueno amigos, aqui esta el capitulo 9 espero que les guste. Estamos a poco de terminar esta historia :D**

**Los personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog y My Little Pony FIM no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA ES MI DESTINO<strong>

**CAPITULO 9**

**TODO TERMINÓ**

Los elementos de la armonía y las esmeraldas comenzaron a brillar y empezaron a girar alrededor de Rainbow y Sonic…

**Twilight**: Princesa Celestia ¿Qué está pasando?

**Celestia**: No estoy segura Twilight pero creo que los elementos y las esmeraldas tienen algún tipo de conexión.

La bola de energía que había disparado Andraxus estaba a punto de caer, pero de pronto los elementos y las esmeraldas formaron un escudo de energía, lo cual evito que la bola diera en el blanco.

**Andraxus**: ¡Maldición!

**Eggman**: Princesa, ¿Por qué las esmeraldas giran en torno a Sonic y Rainbow?

**Celestia**: No lo sé, tal vez si observamos lo descubriremos.

Los elementos y las esmeraldas continuaron girando alrededor de Sonic y Rainbow y comenzaron a brillar más intensamente hasta que el brillo envolvió a Sonic y a Rainbow.

**Twilight**: Sonic, Rainbow Dash ¿están bien?

El brillo cesó y de pronto todos pudieron observar a Sonic y a Rainbow, solo que ellos eran diferentes. Sonic había cambiado a un azul más oscuro y de su cuerpo emergía un aura del color del arcoíris y Rainbow había cambiado de su azul celeste a un color blanco muy brillante pero aun conservaba su cresta de arcoíris y al igual que Sonic emergía un aura de arcoíris.

**Sonic**: ¡Increíble! Siento que he recuperado todas mis fuerzas, incluso me siento más fuerte.

**Dash**: Yo también.

**Andraxus**: No se dé que se alegran tontos, aunque se hayan recuperado e incluso aumentado sus poderes un poco, eso no quiere decir que me vayan a…

Andraxus fue callado por un fuerte golpe de Sonic justo en el mentón. El golpe envió a Andraxus muy lejos del lugar y termino estrellándose en una casa.

**Andraxus**: (Esto no es posible)

**Dash**: Buen golpe Sonic.

**Sonic**: Gracias Dash.

**Dash**: Bueno vamos tenemos que terminar con él.

**Sonic**: Vamos

Sonic y Rainbow volaron hasta donde estaba Andraxus, el cual apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe cuando fue golpeado repetidas veces por Sonic y Rainbow, hasta que nuevamente lo enviaron lejos con un golpe.

**Andraxus**: ¡Ya basta, no voy a permitir que una forma de vida tan patética como ustedes derrote a un demonio tan fuerte como yo!

Andraxus comenzó a desprender de su cuerpo una gran aura color morado y la tierra comenzó a temblar hasta que hubo una gran explosión justo donde estaba Andraxus.

**Andraxus**: ¡Jajajaja! Ahora que he aumentado mis poderes para comenzar a pelear en serio, ya no tienen oportunidad de derrotarme.

**Shadow**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Tails**: ¿Entonces nunca peleo en serio?

**Andraxus**: Por supuesto que no tontos ignorantes jajaja.

**Sonic**: ¡No importa si te has fortalecido!

**Dash**: ¡De cualquier forma te venceremos!

**Andraxus**: Eso quiero verlo.

Sonic y Rainbow y se fueron contra Andraxus. La batalla era muy difícil, Andraxus recibía algunos golpes y ataques, pero al demonio parecía no afectarle en nada. En cambio, cuando Andraxus los atacaba, ellos se veían bastante afectados por los ataques del demonio.

**Sonic**: ¡Dash!

**Dash**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Sonic**: Nunca lo venceremos así, tendremos que usar nuestra "táctica"

**Dash**: Pero Sonic solo la hicimos una vez.

**Sonic**: No importa tendremos que hacerla.

**Dash**: ¡De acuerdo!

**Andraxus**: ¿Qué están planeando?

**Sonic**: Andraxus…..nos rendimos.

**Andraxus**: ¿Qué?

Sonic y Rainbow no contestaron y se elevaron hasta donde pudieron. Mientras tanto Andraxus festejaba su victoria.

**Andraxus**: Jajaja, tal parece que sus amigos los han abandonado. ¡Es hora de convertirlos a todos ustedes en polvo!

**Tails**: (Sonic, ¿Qué estas planeando?)

_Mientras tanto en el cielo…_

Sonic y Rainbow se disponían a hacer su táctica especial, la cual consistía en que Sonic se hiciera bolita y Rainbow tomaría a Sonic, después Rainbow caería en picada y lanzaría a Sonic al mismo tiempo que ocurra la Sonic Rainboom.

**Dash**: Esperemos que funcione.

**Sonic**: Así será.

**Dash**: Más nos vale.

Rainbow comenzó a caer en picada lo más rápido que pudo…

Mientras tanto con Andraxus…

**Andraxus**: Jajajaja, es hora de que mueran.

**Tails**: El único que va a morir eres tú.

**Andraxus**: ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

**Knuckles**: Jajaja, para ser un demonio milenario eres bastante ingenuo.

**Andraxus**: ¿Qué?

**Applejack**: ¿De verdad crees que nuestra Rainbow se daría por vencida?

**Andraxus**: …

**Rarity**: Ella jamás se rendiría de esa forma…

**Fluttershy**: ¡Yay!

**Andraxus**: ¡Basta! Díganme a que se refieren con todo eso.

**Twilight**: Solo digamos que… ¡Esta acabado!

**Andraxus**: ¿Qué?

En ese momento ocurrió la Sonic Rainboom y Sonic salió disparado a toda velocidad hecho bolita hacia Andraxus. Cuando Andraxus se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, ya era muy tarde, Sonic había llegado hasta él y le había atravesado el cuerpo. Andraxus cayó al suelo y Sonic termino por estrellarse también. Todos corrieron para ver si Sonic se encontraba bien.

**Tails**: ¡Sonic! ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?

**Sonic**: Claro que si Tails.

**Dash**: ¡Sonic, derrotamos a Andraxus!

**Sonic**: ¿En serio?

**Celestia**: No del todo. Andraxus está gravemente herido pero no derrotado. Pero podemos lograrlo. ¡Rápido vuelvan a usar los elementos de la armonía!

**Twilight**: Pero princesa, los elementos no funcionan contra Andraxus.

**Celestia**: Pero si los combinamos con el poder de Sonic y Shadow, probablemente lo derrotemos por fin.

**Shadow**: ¡Y que esperamos, vamos intentémoslo!

Las ponys hicieron funcionar nuevamente los elementos mientras Sonic y Shadow combinaban sus fuerzas para crear un súper rayo de energía.

**Andraxus**: ¿Qué demonios piensan hacer?

**Sonic**: ¡Exterminarte!

De pronto los elementos dispararon su energía y Sonic y Shadow hicieron lo mismo…

**Andraxus**: ¡NO, NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO!

El poder de los elementos y el rayo de energía habían alcanzado a Andraxus y comenzaron a convertirlo en nada más que cenizas…

**Andraxus**: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La batalla había terminado. Andraxus había sido vencido finalmente y ahora todos podían volver a sus vidas de paz…

**Celestia**: Bien, parece que finalmente Andraxus ha sido derrotado...creo que debemos guardar los elementos junto con las esmeraldas, claro, si a Sonic no le molesta.

**Sonic**: Por supuesto que no princesa, las esmeraldas pueden quedarse aquí, al igual que nosotros.

**Dash**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Sonic**: Así es Dash, nos quedaremos aquí.

**Dash**: Pe-pero, ¿Qué pasa si Mobius está en problemas?

**Sonic**: No te preocupes, Tails dijo que construiría un nuevo portal aquí en Equestria y Eggman lo ayudara, ¿verdad Eggman?

**Eggman**: Por supuesto.

**Dash**: Bien, pero y donde piensan quedarse.

**Tails**: Bueno yo pensaba quedarme en la biblioteca con Twilight, pero si te molesta…

**Twilight**: Por supuesto que no me molesta Tails.

**Knuckles**: Bueno, yo pensaba quedarme en el granero en Sweet Apple Acres ¿verdad Applejack?

**Applejack**: Así es caramelito.

**Pinkie Pie**: Y Shadow se quedara conmigo en Sugarcube Corner ¿no es así Shadow?

**Shadow**: Si claro…

**Dash**: ¿Y tu Sonic?

**Sonic**: Bueno de hecho no pensé en eso

**Celestia**: Sonic ¿te parecería bien si te quedas en el castillo de Canterlot hasta que encuentres un sitio donde vivir?

**Sonic**: ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias princesa!

Y así, Sonic, Shadow, Tails y Knuckles, decidieron quedarse en Equestria, ahora no solo debían proteger Mobius sino que también debían proteger a Equestria y a sus ponys. Sabían que la vida en Equestria podía ser diferente pero sabían que sería una vida feliz…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien pues ese fue el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto...<strong>


	10. Viviendo en Equestria

**Pues si amigos se termina este fanfic, bueno aun queda el epilogo, pero por lo demás este es el final, espero que les haya gustado el fanfic, tanto como yo disfrute haciendolo, quiero darles las gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron este fanfic y a los que me dieron su apoyo, pero bueno, aqui esta el capitulo. Nos vemos pronto...**

**Los personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog y My Little Pony FIM no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA ES MI DESTINO<strong>

**CAPITULO 10**

**VIVIENDO EN EQUESTRIA**

Hace ya unos cuantos meses que Sonic y sus amigos decidieron quedarse en Equestria y se han adaptado a la vida en Ponyville. Eggman y Tails hicieron un portal para poder visitar Mobius de vez en cuando. Sonic consiguió trabajo en Sweet Apple Acres y gracias a eso pudo comprar una pequeña casa en Ponyville y dejar el castillo de Canterlot, Rainbow visitaba diariamente a Sonic hasta que un día en una visita de Rainbow…

**Sonic**: Dash, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

**Dash**: ¿Y que es mi querido erizo?

**Sonic**: Pues veras…

**Dash**: ¿Si?

**Sonic**: Esto es un poco vergonzoso, pero bueno. Rainbow… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**Dash**: Sonic…si, si, si, si, ¡SI!

**Sonic**: Jejeje, bastaba con un solo si.

**Dash**: Sonic no puedo creerlo y cuando planeaste esto.

**Sonic**: Hace 2 días jeje.

**Dash**: Bien y ¿cuándo nos casamos?

**Sonic**: Pues no lo sé, ¿Qué tal si les pedimos ayuda a nuestros amigos para que los preparativos no tarden tanto?

**Dash**: ¡Claro!

Y así, Sonic y Rainbow partieron en busca de la única pony capaz de hacer una fiesta memorable…Pinkie Pie…

**Dash**: ¿Entonces Pinkie, nos organizaras la boda o no?

**Pinkie Pie**: ¡Pero por supuesto que sí! ¡Hare que esta boda sea la más memorable de toda la historia! Oh y felicidades a los dos por cierto.

**Sonic**: Gracias Pinkie, bueno te veremos más tarde.

**Pinkie Pie**: Okie Dokie Lokie.

**Sonic**: Muy bien Dash, ahora a donde vamos.

**Dash**: Qué tal si tu vas a Sweet Apple Acres para hablar con Applejack para que ella haga la comida y yo voy con Fluttershy para ver si ella nos puede ayudar con la música y después nos vemos en casa de Rarity para que ella nos pueda diseñar nuestros atuendos.

**Sonic**: De acuerdo.

Sonic se fue corriendo en dirección a Sweet Apple Acres y Rainbow salió volando a toda velocidad hacia casa de Fluttershy…

Mientras en Sweet Apple Acres

**Applejack**: Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que tu y Rainbow se van a casar y que quieres que me encargue de la comida?

**Sonic**: Si

**Applejack**: Pues… ¡Por supuesto que sí y muchas felicidades a los dos!

**Sonic**: Gracias Applejack, oye por casualidad ¿no estará Knuckles contigo?

**Knuckles**: Estoy justo detrás de ti Sonic.

**Sonic**: ¿Qué? Oh vaya y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

**Knuckles**: Lo suficiente para haber escuchado que tu y Rainbow van a casarse y por cierto ¡bien por ustedes dos, ya se estaban tardando jaja!

**Sonic**: Jaja, gracias Knuckles. Bueno yo los dejo tengo que ir a casa de Rarity, nos vemos luego.

**Applejack y Knuckles**: ¡Hasta luego Sonic!

_Mientras en casa de Fluttershy_

**Fluttershy**: ¿Qué Sonic y tú van a casarse?

**Dash**: Si así es y pensábamos que tal vez podrías ayudarnos un poco con la música de la boda ¿Qué dices?

**Fluttershy**: ¡Muchas felicidades a ti y a Sonic! Y claro que te ayudare con la música.

**Dash**: Bien, me gustaría quedarme pero tengo que ir a casa de Rarity, nos vemos luego.

**Fluttershy**: Hasta luego.

Sonic y Rainbow llegaron al mismo tiempo a La Boutique Carrusel para que Rarity pudiera diseñar sus atuendos.

**Sonic**: Je, veo que ambos somos igual de rápidos.

**Dash**: Ya lo creo, bueno pues, entremos.

**Sonic**: Vamos.

Sonic y Dash entraron y saludaron de buen humor…

**Sonic y Dash**: Buenos días Rarity

**Rarity**: Oh buenos días amigos que los trae por aquí.

**Dash**: Venimos a decirte algo importante.

**Rarity**: ¿Y qué es?

**Sonic**: Bueno…Dash y yo vamos a casarnos.

**Rarity**: No…puedo… ¡creerlo! ¡Hay que felicidad! Oh adivinare, quieren que les diseñe los atuendos que usaran en su boda.

**Dash**: Así es. ¿Lo harás?

**Rarity**: Pero por supuesto que sí solo déjenme tomar medidas.

Rarity comenzó a medir a Rainbow y a Sonic y después se dedico a dibujar los bocetos de los vestidos. Rarity sabía que Sonic necesitaría un Smoking para la boda y también sabía que a Rainbow no le gustaban las cosas demasiado elegantes así que decidió hacer un vestido un tanto simple para Rainbow.

**Rarity**: ¿Y bien que les parecen sus atuendos?

**Sonic**: Es perfecto.

**Dash**: Ese vestido es genial. Es 20% más cool, como a mí me gusta, gracias Rarity.

**Rarity**: No hay problema.

**Dash**: Bien ahora vamos con Twilight, ella es la pony mas organizada que conozco y estoy segura que con ella la organización de la boda estará bajo control.

**Sonic**: Pues vamos. Hasta luego Rarity.

**Dash**: Hasta luego.

Sonic y Rainbow fueron corriendo a casa de Twilight y como son tan rápidos no tardaron ni 5 minutos en llegar.

**Dash**: Bien, ya llegamos.

**Sonic**: Excelente

Sonic toco la puerta y en seguida Spike abrió la puerta…

**Sonic**: Hola Spike, ¿está Twilight?

**Spike**: Si, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar con ella

**Sonic**: ¿Y por qué no?

**Spike**: Si quieren pasen, está el laboratorio.

**Dash**: Pues vamos.

Sonic, Rainbow y Spike fueron al laboratorio que tenía Twilight en la biblioteca y al entrar vieron a Twilight y a Tails besándose apasionadamente. Twilight al ver a sus amigos se sorprendió y detuvo el beso con Tails…

**Twilight**: ¡Spike! ¿No te dije que no quería que nos molestara nadie?

**Spike**: Pero Twilight, nunca me dijiste que estarías con Tails, yo pensaba que estabas haciendo un experimento.

**Dash**: Oh vamos Twilight, besarte con Tails no tiene nada de malo ni tienes que avergonzarte por ello. Yo y Sonic nos besamos todo el tiempo. Ven Sonic mostrémosles.

Rainbow tomo a Sonic y le planto un gran beso en los labios el cual Sonic correspondió.

**Dash**: ¿Ves? Nada malo.

**Twilight**: Si, entiendo. Pero bueno díganme, ¿Por qué están aquí?

**Sonic**: Oh, es cierto, solo queríamos decirte que Dash y yo vamos a casarnos y queremos que tú seas quien verifique que la organización este correcta.

**Twilight**: ¿Se van a casar? ¡Pues felicidades a ambos!

**Dash**: Gracias Twilight.

**Tails**: Vaya, Sonic, nunca pensé que te casarías algún día. Pero aun así, felicidades.

**Sonic**: Gracias Tails.

**Twilight**: Claro que los ayudare en la organización.

**Dash**: Oh y Spike, ¿podrías llevar tú los anillos?

**Spike**: Pero claro.

**Sonic**: Bien pues ya está todo listo ahora solo hay que prepararse.

Sonic, Rainbow y sus amigos estuvieron practicando la boda hasta que saliera perfecta, y así fue, la boda se celebro en Canterlot, todo Ponyville y Canterlot estaba invitado, eran muchos ponys, incluso las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadance estaban allí, Shining Armor también estaba ahí, incluso Discord también estaba. Los amigos de Mobius también estaban allí. Cuando la boda comenzó Sonic ya estaba en el altar, cuando Rainbow comenzó a llegar, Fluttershy hizo que sus amigos pajarillos comenzaran con la música. Rainbow camino lentamente hasta el altar, Sonic solo podía observarla, estaba hipnotizado por su belleza, hasta que llego al altar…

**Sonic**: Te…te ves muy hermosa Rainbow.

**Dash**: Gracias Sonic, tu también te ves muy guapo.

Spike se acerco con los anillos y una vez estuvieron allí el padre comenzó…

**Padre**: Ponys, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de este erizo y esta pony, hoy…

**Dash**: Bla, bla, bla, si ya sabemos todo eso así que ¿puede pasar a lo principal?

**Padre**: Esta bien, Sonic el rizo, ¿prometes cuidar a Rainbow Dash, amarla, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza, en la pobreza en tanto estén con vida?

**Sonic**: Si.

**Padre**: Y tu Rainbow Dash, ¿prometes cuidar a Sonic, amarlo, respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza, en la pobreza en tanto estén con vida?

**Dash**: Si.

**Padre**: Entonces por el poder que Celestia me encomienda, los declaro, erizo y pony, Sonic, puede besar a la novia.

Sonic así lo hizo, todos estallaron en aplausos…

**Dash**: Sonic…te amo.

**Sonic**: Y yo a ti Dashie.

**Pinkie Pie**: ¡Muy bien ponys, que empiece la fiesta!

La fiesta comenzó, Pinkie puso una música muy movida para que todos los ponys comenzaran a bailar y después puso música más relajada para que todos bailaran más tranquilamente y en parejas. En medio de toda la fiesta, Rainbow decidió ir a un pequeño balcón que había en el castillo, Sonic se dio cuenta de esto y la siguió. Rainbow se quedo en el balcón contemplando la luna.

**Sonic**: ¿Es hermosa no lo crees?

**Dash**: ¿Qué?

**Sonic**: La luna, bueno…tú también eres muy hermosa.

**Dash**: Gracias Sonic.

**Sonic**: ¿En qué piensas Dashie?

**Dash**: Es solo que…ahora que estamos casados… ¿Cómo serán las cosas?

**Sonic**. Solo serán un poco distintas, eso es todo.

**Dash**: Sonic, tengo miedo.

**Sonic**: ¿Miedo de que?

**Dash**: Miedo de perderte, desde que somos pareja he tenido ese miedo. Cuando peleamos contra Andraxus, tuve miedo de perderte para siempre.

**Sonic**: No tienes que tener miedo Rainbow, te prometo que yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte, no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Rainbow no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas…

**Dash**: Gracias Sonic.

Sonic y Rainbow se dieron un beso muy apasionado y siguieron así hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse y se quedaron contemplando la luna.

**Dash**: ¿Sonic?

**Sonic**: ¿Si Dash?

**Dash**: ¿No te gustaría formar una familia completa?

**Sonic**: Jeje, claro Dash, ¿y a ti?

**Dash**: Si, pero tal vez mas tarde ¿no?

**Sonic**: Claro.

Sonic abrazo a Rainbow por detrás y juntos se quedaron contemplando la luna. Ambos sabían que tenían una vida por delante y planeaban disfrutarla juntos.

**Fin**


	11. Epílogo

**ELLA ES MI DESTINO**

**EPILOGO**

Han pasado 3 años desde que Sonic y sus amigos se quedaron a vivir en Equestria y pocas cosas han cambiando. Equestria sigue tan tranquila como siempre y como Sonic y Rainbow ya lo habían previsto, habían tenido un pequeño pegaso de color azul oscuro con la crin alborotada y del color Rainbow y con ojos color verde como Sonic. El pequeño potrillo había heredado la velocidad de sus padres, era alguien muy rápido y hábil para tener solo 2 años. En el cumpleaños número 2 de su hijo, Sonic y Rainbow decidieron planear una pequeña fiesta solo invitando a sus amigos. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y todos comenzaron a charlar…

**Tails**: Vaya Sonic, ese hijo tuyo sí que es igual a ti y a Rainbow, míralo correr por toda la casa.

**Sonic**: Jeje, así es Tails.

**Knuckles**: Debes de sentirte muy feliz ¿no Sonic?

**Sonic**: ¡Puedes apostarlo Knuckles!

**Shadow**: Y dinos Sonic, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Rainbow?

**Sonic**: De maravilla, bueno, en ocasiones tenemos discusiones pequeñas, pero nada que un poco de charla y comprensión no pueda arreglar. ¿Y tú que tal con Pinkie?

**Shadow**: Pues bien, Pinkie es muy linda conmigo y yo con ella, siempre paseamos juntos. Nuestra relación es genial. Ella siempre me hace sonreír.

**Knuckles**: ¿En serio? ¿Tú sonríes?

**Shadow**: Mejor cuéntame cómo les va a ti y a Applejack, antes de que te golpee.

**Knuckles**: Emm…Pues a mí y a Applejack nos va de maravilla, la familia Apple es maravillosa, Applejack y yo siempre cosechamos las manzanas juntos, pero desde que Applejack compro esa cama de matrimonio estamos más en esa cama que en el trabajo, claro, si ustedes me entienden :D

**Shadow, Sonic y Tails**: Claro que entendemos.

**Knuckles**: Y cuéntanos Tails, ¿tú que tal con Twilight?

**Tails**: Pues estamos bien, Twilight dice que jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, además ella y yo siempre hacemos todo juntos, siempre estudiamos juntos, hacemos experimentos juntos, paseamos por Ponyville, todo juntos. Es una buena vida.

**Sonic**: Ya lo creo.

La fiesta siguió con normalidad, los invitados charlaban y bromeaban entre sí, y como las Cutie Mark Crusaders habían asistido a la fiesta, el pequeño hijo de Rainbow y Sonic, de nombre Sky Light, estuvo jugando con las tres todo el tiempo. Sin embargo la fiesta llego a su fin y todos comenzaron a retirarse a su casa, hasta que la casa de Rainbow y Sonic quedo vacía y su pequeño hijo se quedo dormido por el cansancio de jugar tanto…

**Dash**: Míralo Sonic, ¿no es lindo como duerme?

**Sonic**: Ya lo creo Dash, bueno, creo que es mejor llevarlo a dormir.

Sonic cargo a su hijo y lo llevo hasta su cuna que tenían en la habitación donde Sonic y Rainbow dormían. Sonic recostó a su hijo en su cuna y lo tapo con una pequeña cobija. Rainbow se quedo contemplando a su hijo un rato y se fue a mirar al cielo por la ventana.

**Dash**: Ahhhhh

**Sonic**: ¿Qué pasa Rainbow?

**Rainbow**: Solo pienso en nosotros. Pienso en que hubiera pasado si solamente a Tails nunca se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de hacer ese portal interdimensional. Tal vez si hubiese sido así jamás te hubiera conocido y nunca me hubiera enamorado. La vida es extraña ¿no?

**Sonic**: Lo es Rainbow. Pero créeme, si Tails hizo ese portal y fue así como nos conocimos fue porque tú eras mi destino.

**Dash**: ¿De verdad lo crees así?

**Sonic**: Claro, todo lo que sucede en la vida no es casualidad sucede por algo. Además mira, gracias a eso, gracias a nuestro amor, ahora tenemos un hijo.

**Dash**: Tienes razón Sonic. Jamás pude haber encontrado a alguien mejor que tu…Te amo.

**Sonic**: Y yo a ti Rainbow.

Sonic y Rainbow se dieron un apasionado beso. Se podía respirar el amor y la felicidad en el ambiente. Las ponys habían encontrado el amor y la felicidad que anhelaban y el comienzo de una nueva vida como padres para Sonic y para Rainbow había comenzado. Una vida que ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de haber dado comienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigos, pues se acabo, espero que les haya gustado el epilogo. Ahora supongo que me dedicare a escribir otra historia, tal vez de Applejack x Spike jeje. Bueno yo me despido, gracias por seguir el fanfic, hasta otra historia...<strong>


End file.
